Chthon
Chthon is an immensely powerful supervillain from Marvel comics and a member of the elder-gods, as such he is a cosmic-tier villain comparable to both a god and a demon - he is known as one of the most powerful dark magicians in all of Marvel and is the creator of the Darkhold, a magic text so great it is rumored to contain almost limitless dark magic within its twisted texts. History Chthon was one of innumerable Elder Gods who ruled over the Earth billions of years ago, among the Elder Gods he was considered one of the greatest and dedicated centuries to gathering and researching magic in all its forms, favoring black magic he soon became Earth's first true dark magician. After about a million or so years the Elder Gods degenerated into demons and warred with one another, this caused Gaea to form the Demogorge to destroy the Elder Gods and allow life on Earth to survive - the Demogorge proceeded to devour all the Elder Gods, save those who managed to flee off-world : unsurprisingly the clever and scheming Chthon was among the Elder Gods who managed to escape the Demogorge but became extra-dimensional in the process, unable to fully influence Earth any longer. Yet Chthon, true to his nature, left behind his arcane scrolls on indestructible parchments on Earth as a means to obtain a link to the realm - these scrolls would eventually be gathered and become the infamous Darkhold. Appearance Chthon can take any appearance he pleases but is usually depicted as a dark humanoid in a cloak, he can also manifest as a giant Lovecraftian demon or possess the bodies of any mortal host who gains sufficient link to the Darkhold or his own corruptive magics (such as "chaos magic") - some of his more notable hosts include the likes of Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Abilities Chthon is a virtually omnipotent elder-god with powers comparable to both a god and a demon, he is the master of dark magic and chaos - capable of any feat he pleases but still restricted by certain things, these restrictions being the only things stopping him from completely taking over the multiverse, the sheer scale of his power is shown in the fact that he can never truly be destroyed and even banishing him has taken the efforts of beings such as Merlin, who are themselves considering among the strongest of magic-users. Agents / Associated Characters *Set (sibling) *Dragonus (agent) *Darkhold Dwarf (agent) *Kierrok (agent / creation) *Diabolique (grand-daughter) *Van Ripper (pawn) *Whisperer (agent) *N'Garai (creations) Gallery Chthon2.png|Chthon's classical appearance Chthon-Rising.jpg|Chthon's more Lovecraftian form, encountering Carnage Chthon-classic.jpg|Chthon's modern look Trivia *Chthon is frequently associated with the Old Ones, especially Cthulhu, yet he is not an actual Old One (being of the elder-gods) - nevertheless he is sometimes seen among the Old Ones and is in many ways a being both inspired by Lovecraftian Horror and given his evil nature is well-suited to infiltrating the pre-existing Old One pantheon in Marvel comics. *Chthon's name is a reference to "Chthonic" - which is often used to describe deities or spirits of the underworld in mythology, especially that of the Ancient Greeks. *his alternative name "The Other" is shared with a MCU villain, however despite fan theories of the two being connected the MCU villain is not Chthon, though it could of been a vessel / pawn. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deities Category:Demon Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Possessor Category:Bigger Bads Category:Avengers Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Deal Makers Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Imprisoned Category:Hegemony Category:Satan Category:Evil Creator